Never understanding each other but growing closer
by Ginanubismon
Summary: Disturbing undertones Darcy Trix was attacked in the park, Musa happened to come across her afterwards. Dasa, shoujoai.
1. Chapter 1

She could hear him curse her out as she left the scene as a poor heart broken Riven was left both angry and depressed, it was an amusing fight when there was a crowd gathering around them as she calmly cut loose their "relationship". He asked why, he wanted to know but for some reason he did not follow her outside of the restaurant, instead he just sat there crying into his beer.

Amusing as it was the scene of so many of her other break ups that she caused often created some problems down the road like the need of using that person again or the potential stalkers, but Riven had out worn his usefulness and her sisters all ways scared away anyone after her. She doubted he would be a problem later though, or else she would not have just ditched him like that. Darcy Trix was a heart breaker of anyone she came across, it was just a drop in a hat for her with this relationship.

She was strolling down Magix's entertainment district ignoring many of the idiots handing out flyers for some new strip club, pachinko parlor and/or movie theater. None of them held her interest enough for her to look, the bright lights were starting to give her a headache along with the silly sounds and banter of the morons of the entertainment strip. Do to her source of power her eyes were somewhat sensitive to light, while it was a gift in darkness here it was a curse.

The opportunity to leave all of these annoyances came up in a turn off to the Magix central park which was dark and silent, which a sane person would never enter. But Darcy was not a sane person.

She did not even break her strive as she walked through the entrance, she had heard horror stories of fairies being beaten and raped but she was not a fairy. Anyone messed with her would wake up on the wrong side of a grave. The park was quiet as a long forgotten tomb, it was still as one as well which made the young witch to smirk. The other was a presence hiding somewhere here that she could not pick out from the massive crowds, perhaps there were several. Taking a small detour through some shrubs into a large clearing surrounded by trees and shadows, it was here Darcy could tell that there was three of them following her.

Emerging from the underbrush from different directions Darcy sized each on of them up, as expected they were all fairies dressed in some sort of ungodly "sweet" clothes. All of them were above the age of 25 and two of them had lead pipes and one held a baseball bat. "Is there something you want?" Darcy spoke in a mocking tone.

The lead fairy step forwards as she lifted up the baseball bat in a threatening manner, pointing at the young witch as she spoke. "Were you at the Hex club last Wednesday?"

"And if I was?"

The three smirked at one another, they were preparing to close in on her when Darcy had summoned a small amount of dark magic to throw into the one of the other fairy's eyes. She reeled back screaming in pain, leaving the other two to deal with. She dodged the swipe from the bat and blocked the pipe with a burst of energy then kicked the lead fairy in the stomach, taking the other one she rolled onto her back as she held onto her and threw her several feet in a judo flip. Rolling onto her feet Darcy felt proud of herself with easily dealing with the three, turning she stopped as the smile slowly faded.

"Where do you think you are going, wicked bitch." a snide comment slip from the lips of a tall black haired fairy as she and several of her friends appeared, all armed with blunt weapons. Darcy stiffened up as she prepared to fight several of them, there was from her count six so this was going to be a bit tougher then anything. Darcy was charging up a spell for a massive blinding attack, she lifted a hand towards them gathering more energy until something had slammed into the base of her head with some force. She stumbled forward as pain shot through her head and her focus blurred, the fairy she blinded seem to regain her sight. A mistake she will never forget as the others moved in, Darcy braced herself as the bat came down upon her.

(-)

Sun was coming up as she stepped off the bus, she wanted to take some time alone to sort out some thoughts she was having since seeing Riven with Darcy a few days ago. A small walk could help clear her head, maybe going through the Magix Central Park can help her. Musa looked up at the archway as she passed a jogger leaving the park, taking in some air Musa walked to the center of the park.

She walked down on path as her mind had gone over her crush with Riven, how much of a jerk he was and the trouble she had caused her friends. Musa sat down, her friends were the only people she could trust and she placed them all in danger. _Perhaps, it is my fate to be alone,_ she thought. Musa lean forward as she brought up her hands up to hold her head, repressing the urge to cry.

Something caught her attention when she pulled her head up to hear rustling from the brush opposite of her, Musa could not see what it was but something was off about the vibe she was receiving. It was one of anger and pain, maybe it is an injured animal.

Musa stood up and walked over with extreme caution, the shock had hit her in the stomach like a sledgehammer when she saw the bloodstained pale fingers sticking out from the brush. Acting out of instinct she rushed over to the arm to find a woman laying face down in a small pool of her blood, grabbing the arm to checking for a pulse she found a weak one. Musa fumbled around in her pocket retrieving the cell phone as she gently rolled the injured woman onto her side when her breath caught in her throat, not only was the poor woman was badly injured and beaten but it was also something else.

She was Darcy Trix.


	2. Chapter 2

The three primary law enforcement agencies of Magix are _Specialists_, _the I.D.S._ and _M.P.P.D._. Each one serves in their own situation. Specialists take on terrorists, monsters and rescue mission. I.D.S. (Intermetro Detective Syndicate) investigates murders, robberies and cases that require going over crime scenes and analysis. M.P.P.D. (Magix Patrol Police Department) is quick response peace offices for domestic disputes and other cases of the same situation.

Bloom mentally groaned as she tried to memorize this allow with several other facts for modern social class, since she was the only one taking the class she really did not have anyone she can take notes from and that caused her to do a little more extra work. Maybe she could ask Musa or Techna about this since they had the best grades of the group, sliding away from the books she looked around the room a bit wondering if she should keep trying to cram this into her mind or take a break and find the others. Bloom sighed as she return to the facts, she was already behind in this class enough. She was emerged in study she did not notice Stella walking into the room or sneaking up behind her, "Bloom?"

Bloom looked up at her blonde friend with tired eyes. "Hi Stella, here for the Biology notes?" she turn herself in her chair as she riffle through the piles of papers until she came up with one sheet.

"No, I'm not here for that." Stella placed a friendly hand on Bloom's shoulder, "I was invited to go out with Sky and I wanted to know if you want to go out with Brandon on a double date?"

Bloom blushed a bit as shifted, as far as she knew her and Brandon are not a totally committed couple. Not yet, at least. "I'll see when I talk to him later," she return to the work on her desk.

"Common Bloom, all you do is study now. Take a break and have some fun," Stella coaxed her friend as she near in, she was a little worried about her friend. A smile crossed her face as Bloom pushed away from the desk, "I will callBrandon in a few minutes."

Bloom smiled as she was about to follow her blonde friend when Flora walked into the room, "Hello."

"Hi, Flora. What's up?" Bloom said as she stood up, "Stella and I were about to leave." The smile slowly fell as the face of her brunette friend was one of a depression.

"I have some bad news, Musa's at the hospital." Flora said. Bloom felt a small lump in her throat as Stella felt a small pit formed in her stomach when she said it, "Techna told me before going there."

"Come on, the bus to Magix is going to leave in the next few minutes." Bloom was trying leave as she heard her friend was in trouble the others had to keep up as the redhead ran down the hall almost knocking some students down, Flora quickly apologize for her as they passed by. At the bus stop they all boarded quick, Stella paid for the fair. They headed into town.

(-)

She was impatient after waking up to find the third bed empty this morning, there was a plan of them capturing the dragon's fire from that fairy but without the third point of magic it was near impossible. It was almost noon and Darcy was still MIA for the two Trix sisters, Stormy was calmly - as calm as she can be - looking over the information on her computer about any spells they can use later on as Icy was growing more and more angry as she shimmered. Thinking of what to say when the missing witch appears.

The two were in their parts of the room silently growing tired of waiting when a knock at the door had brought their attention, behind the door was one of the school's messengers. She appeared to be holding a small letter towards Stormy, "Nancy Trix?"

"It's _Stormy_, Stormy Trix." the weather witch growled as she forcibly snatched the letter out of the messenger's hand, slamming the door as she wonder over to a still peeved Icy. "There is no marking."

"Let me look." Icy snatch the letter away as she walked away from the angry witch as a few sparks shot through her body, "_Nancy._"

"Do you want to die, Irene."

"What was that, _Nancy_?" Icy snapped as the two growled at each other, the two nearly butt heads as they growled. The letter fell onto a nearby table forgotten just as Knut had snuck into the dorm through the back way with the items they requested. Since the two was having a stare down and Darcy was not around to break them up Knut wisely stayed out of this, he set down the bag of magical items onto the table he noticed an unmarked letter. He picked it up as he opened it then read it.

"Darcy's in the hospital? I better get her some flowers later." Knut had caught the two witch's attention, they pushed him down as they both grab the letter reading it over. True enough at 10 AM Darcy Trix was checked into the emergency room, the two looked up at each other ignoring the ogre as they silently wonder who did Darcy piss off. Stormy knew that last night she was cutting off Riven and sometimes her little "pet" projects often become violent, she growled as the idea of snapping the cherry man in half if he had done something to him. Icy wonder what she said to wind up in the emergency room, it has happened before with this fairy named Diaspro Coniglio. The two left the room leaving Knut to fend for himself, he struggled to stand up gave for the time being.

(-)

Musa paced around the waiting room for nearly two hours now, she came here following the ambulance out of her conscious bothering her. To her it would have been wrong to just let the ambulance take the injured woman and go on as if nothing happened, that would be callous of her. Even if the woman was Darcy. Musa sat down wondering what had happened, the I.D.S. was investigating the case but she was wondering who had done that to Darcy.

"Musa?" the pig tailed woman looked up to see Techna entering the waiting room with concern written on her face. "What happened?"

"I was in the park talking a small walk when I happen to found someone laying under some bushes." Musa spoke trying to keep her voice steady, "she was beaten badly and needed help. I called as fast I could and came here to check on her."

"Musa?" Techna did not know what to do in this situation, Musa seemed very upset about something that she was not telling her but said nothing. Maybe the action not taken would be best, she seat down next to the girl. For the time being the room was silent except for the steady breathing of the two and the constant ticking of the clock which was slowly weaning on their nerves but they said nothing, when the others had arrived it was a welcomed relief.

"Musa, you okay?" Flora hugged Musa as she was feeling very relieved that her friend was all right, she backed away for a moment to give her some breathing room. "What happened?"

Musa shifted as she looked down licking the dry roof of her mouth as she try to retell her story again, "I was in the park taking a small walk when I had found this girl beaten badly and called help. I wanted to stay to make sure she is all right." she looked up at them as they nodded, in her place anyone of them would do the same.

"So, you are okay?" Stella spoke but said nothing as she knew when not to speak, Bloom step forward to lay an arm on Musa's shoulder. "Do we know who this girl is?" Musa looked down away from as her breath caught in her throat as her mouth had grown dry. Luckily the doctor, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, came in to spare the detail.

"Ms. Festa?" he said in a calm tone causing the girls to be nerves as it was too neutral for their taste. "The young woman will be all right, she just needs a night to rest up. You can visit her tomorrow."

Musa nodded as the room grew less cold and stoic, "thanks." the girls walked out of the hospital but Musa stayed behind the group a bit as she looked up at the building wondering what had happened. _Darcy, what happened to you?_

"Musa," the pigtailed girl returned to reality when Stella spoke. The two were a little ways from the group, perhaps for privacy. "Who was the girl, was it a girl from the other school." Musa knew what the blonde meant, _was it a witch?_

"Yeah. It was Darcy, she was pretty roughed up." Stella stared ahead a bit silent, **well she deserved it** is expected from her. But Stella looked over, her eyes were serious and harden.

"Not even she deserved to be hurt like that." Stella spoken in a soft yet somber tone that left Musa a little shaken, she never heard the girl speak like that.

"Stella?"

"I'm just, I had seen this before when I was young." Stella looked a bit far off as if her mind was going into her memories, "it is something I don't want to talk about." Musa swallowed hard a bit, was it really that? The group was mainly silent as they returned to the bus stop just in time to get onboard the last bus to Alfea.

Musa was deep in thought as she recalled how bad Darcy looked in the pool of blood and the bruises, the fearsome witch that stole her would be boyfriend and tortured her since coming here was weak and so close to death it scared her. It was scaring her to the core.

_It is those moments I am ashamed to be a fairy._

(-)

"Moon slut."

She tried to deflect the pipe but the sharp pain and sudden snap was tattle tale signs of broken bones. She reeled back from them as they kept swinging, calling out as they found their target.

"Evil creature."

"Monster."

"You are the monsters!" it was a mistake as a bat found her jaw and cracked it, she feel to the ground. A blunt object hit the base of her head and it was all blurred from there on, even if this had happened yesterday it was happened again and again the mind of Darcy Trix as she was treated. There were a few moments she was semi-conscious and cried until she blacked out again.

As she fell asleep the nightmare kept going, on and on it would not stop. Her sisters were mortified, the youngest sister was laying there bandaged and with a tube going down her throat making her breath. Icy and Stormy stood there not knowing what to say, they were sickened and angered to no end.

"I am going to make whoever did this suffer." Icy muttered as she clinched her fists summoning a chill into the air, Stormy on the other hand was showing no signs of anger but a cold gleam of malice. A gleam that would frighten even the most harden specialist as she would make who had done this to her sister go beyond suffering.

They were advise to leave by the nurse, they stood there for the moment and left as their sister was out cold and they want answers. How had done this would best watch out when they find out, because it was going to be down right ugly when they hunt them down.

()()()AUTHOR'S NOTES.()()()

Quick heads up, this is set after Spelled and before Royal Heart break so the whole "switch" is still going on so a fast reminder real Sky is known as Fake Brandon and real Brandon is still known as Fake Sky.

On a different subject has anyone ever really noticed there is no real law enforcement in Magix? Aside of the specialists (which all seem to ether hang around all the time at Red Fountain or by the "action") there does not seem to be any cops or such and such. I guess I am just over analyzing the show but it does bother me that such a big city has virtually no police force around, but that frees up everything for us writers.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy woke up around sunrise, or at least that is what she thought when the blinding glare of the sun came through the windows and onto her face. Thoughts of killing whoever programmed the automated curtains she looked around, there was a IV going into one arm and there were a few bandages on her arms. Any attempt to sit up was met with sever pain, laying there she glared at the doctor that walked in.

"You seem better." he walked around to one side of her bed taking a moment to check over the medical charts. She was giving death stares at him as he ignored her, "and most of your bones have healed very heal. If this keeps up you can leave tomorrow."

"Oh goody." she looked down at her arms, when she is fully healed she is going to make those bigots pay for attacking her. The door opened again as a person came into the room, from the uniform Darcy could tell this person was from the I.D.S. and he was here to take her statement.

"Hello, Ms. Trix." the man said as he brought out a device that was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He pressed a few buttons to flip up the lid, "this is a psychic beetle so don't be afraid. It's just going to get the image of your attackers as I get some states from you. First can you tell why you were in the park?"

Darcy shifted as the little mechanical bug flew around her head, she resisted the urge to crush it. "I wanted to get away from the lights."

The man raised a brow, the doctor answered for her. "Her source of power is the voids so she is sensitive to light."

"I seen." the man noted this, "did you know any of the attackers or what their motives are for?"

"I did not know any one of them." Darcy was silent for a moment as she recalled why they had attacked her, swallowing hard she looked away from the two men. "Last week a few of us were teasing a Freshmen fairy at the Hex club, the fairies came after me claiming it was _justice_."

The I.D.S. nodded as psychic beetle returned to him. "I got what I need, we will catch your attackers soon. Just get better." the man left as the doctor went about his rounds until a nurse came in.

"There is a visitor here." the nurse said, the doctor looked up at her and nodded. The nurse left for a moment, Darcy took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. In her mind she could hear it already, _"Beaten by a few pixies, what kind of witch are you?"_ _"Man, you're pathetic to lose to them."_ Darcy opened her eyes, she was slightly surprise not to see her sisters. Standing there with some lilies Darcy raised a brow at the new comer.

"Brought you theses."

"You are too trusting, Musa." Darcy reached up to except the lilies out of a good gesture. She looked at them for a moment, "what are you doing here?"

Musa shifted, "figured that you could use some company." Darcy would have shrugged if she could, "how are you doing?"

"I don't know why you are here. You are not guilty of anything."

"I was being nice," Musa spoke with a bit of edge in her tone. "Maybe it was a mistake.

"Yeah. Maybe it was a mistake." Darcy looked at the lilies, Musa was bit frustrated with the witch and sorry she did something nice for her. Turning away she stormed out, "thank you." those word had caught the music fairy in the doorway, she wanted to look back but lingered for a moment before kept going.

"She seems feisty." the doctor said.

"I know." Darcy smiled as she placed the lilies to one side.

(-)

Riven was slammed against the wall sending him sprawling to the floor as she placed right onto the back of his neck with his own blade hovering just an inch above his head. Growling he tried to push her off but a shock was sent through his body and sent back down, not only was this humiliation but it was really making him mad.

"Get off of me!" Riven snapped.

"What did you do to Darcy?" Stormy said coldly, she pressed her foot down.

"I did not do anything, she dumped me then left." Riven was tired of being forced onto the dirty ground of this small back area of Red Fountain, he caught the witch by surprise when he grabbed her free leg and sent her sprawling to the ground. Standing up he glared down at the electric witch, "what the hell is this about?"

"That's my business." Stormy spoke snidely, that cockiness was lost when a sword came down just right next to her head almost killing her. It was strange to see her wide eyed and scared, he lean in to almost nose to nose with hard eyes.

"What is this about?"

Stormy swallowed hard. "Darcy was beaten up by someone."

Riven lean back as Stormy glared, "why would I hurt her?" Stormy did not answer yet glared coldly at the cherry haired man so he knew there would be no answer from her. "Don't bother me again."

"If you did something I would do more then bother you." Stormy snapped as she gotten up, she was glad that no one was around to see this humiliating scene as she left.

(-)

Techna glance back at the empty bed then back towards her computer not really focused on the project at hand, she was worried about her friend going into Magix. The scare yesterday made her wonder if she had gone back to see the witch.

One half of her thought it was illogical to go see a woman who had tried to kill them several times in the past but the other somewhat understood what was going through Musa's mind. Stopping for a minute she wonder what would she would have done in the same situation, logic dictates to get her to the hospital then when stable leave but would she be that cold and callous?

Ever since last week Musa has been acting very strangely and she has been more on the offensive lately, so it would have something to do with Darcy and Riven. Techna thought about it for a moment but return to her computer as she did not want to admit that maybe doing something for Darcy would bring Riven to her.

Techna scoffed, _highly illogical._

(-)

Through out the night Musa lay awake with the image of Darcy going through her head over and over again, stomach churning as the witch laid there in her blood, broken and shattered. Stella knew, or at least suspected, what happened to the girl. In the back of her mind it lingered dancing just about the edge of her conscious mind then dive back into the shadows. No, it was being forced back because she does not admit that the reason she was beaten to near death was because of magic association. Musa felt sicken as she rolled to one side, still wide awake.

Unable to sleep she slipped the blankets off, care not to wake her room mate Musa gathered some clothes into a gym bag she kept by her dresser and walked out into the hall. As she headed for a more secluded area she took notice of how creepy Alfea is when the lights are off, of course she _has_ been through here when the lights were off before but that was when she was trying to out run monsters or with her friends. Finding a small corner she change clothes and stuff her pajamas into the gym bag before heading toward the door that lead outside, she slowed down until she was standing in front of the doors as she thought about what was bothering her.

Going outside the night air had came to greet her on the way to the garden, the moon was full and gave light to everything on the land. It made it easier for her to find her way around the small area on her walk to nowhere in particular, Musa was wondering what had happened to the poor witch. The air suddenly had grown very cold as a shadow loomed over her, turning she found the silhouette of a familiar witch floating there in the air.

"What do you want?" Musa spoke coldly as she stepped back. Icy floated to the ground glaring at the raven haired girl before her right hand was squeezing the music fairy's face and bring her down to her knees. Unable to fully speak she tried to say something muffled but the ice witch ignored it.

"What happened?" Icy lighten her grip a bit but never letting go as she lean in close, "what did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing." Musa said. She was lift and thrown several feet away from her and skidded a bit, the air was very frigid as the ice witch turned away. No words were spoken but the threat was clear for her, Musa did not move even after Icy had teleported away. Musa sat where she landed, looking up at the full moon.

(-)

She laid in bed fast asleep as the moonlight came in, her hair was spread all over the pillow creating an illusion of a goddess image. Next to her on a nightstand was a vase with a dozen lilies in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy was glade to finally discharged from the hospital after the doctor came by with the papers with morning and gathered the salvageable clothes to get dressed, the bill came but she will forward it to her parents later as of now she just wants to go home. Outside she looked up at the sun as she headed for the bus stop.

She was glade to be heading home, she still had a few bandages but the doctors had done their work on the more vital injuries and broken bones. But there was something on her mind since yesterday when Musa came to the hospital without her friends and a small bundle of flowers in gesture of guilt, she did not know what Musa was so guilty about and those fairies that attacked her seemed like bigots that read the news. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes, the guilt she sense from Musa was one of thoughts. Hurting her would be the best bet, and after seeing her beaten badly the witch bet that the music fairy was full of regret for making such wishes. Opening her eyes she wonder if she can use that to an advantage.

(-)

Techna looked over at her room mate then back to the computer again then over to her friend who was practicing using the violin. The thought of asking her how she was feeling crossed her mind once in a while but reframed as it might not be the best thing to do, logically or not. Several minutes passed before Musa stopped playing but it was to change instruments, she turn to the raven haired girl for a second not quite knowing what to say. Perhaps the obvious would work.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Musa smiled weakly. It was pretty see-through though and they both knew it, she picked up the flute to practice as Techna return to the computer unsure what to do now. Musa was not one to just blurt out her feelings on whims, even when she learned that Riven was seeing Darcy and acted like an utter jerk towards her she kept on a strong front. She would tell her, or one of the other girls, when she is ready. There was a knock at the door, Techna turned but Musa was all ready half way across the room. Opening the door they found Bloom standing there, "hi Bloom."

"Hi, I stopped by to see if you would like to go to this new café they are opening tonight," Bloom shifted a bit as Musa was about to say no. "Stella said she would be paying."

"Okay. I'll go, hey Techna are you coming?" Musa seemed to cheer up so Techna was feeling a little better about her friend.

"I guess I could come with."

"Well I'll tell Stella, I'll be back at eight." with that Bloom left leaving the two alone again, Techna looked at her room mate and thought maybe things were turning around for the music fairy.

(-)

It was on the news this morning during the feed through the Witch Wide Web, several of the ones that had beaten a witch in the middle of the Magix park had been arrested. While this would be good news to some it was a sour note to the Trix, who wanted to bring some kind of revenge on the behalf of her sister. But if the report was true there was at least on of them running around out there, Stormy was going through the sites for a spell or a monster that would be particularly nasty. Icy on the other hand was sitting and allowing the rage to sit and fester, when she finds the remaining pixie she would do things that would turn the stomach of the most cruelest witch.

They both were suddenly distracted by the opening of the door and Darcy as she strolled in without a care, as if nothing had happened despite the bandaging on her left arm and slight fading bruise on her neck, the brunette took a seat on her bed not waiting for their reaction when she spoke, "I have a plan to get the dragon fire."

The two looked at her for with a bit of confusion, then lean back. "What about revenge?" Stormy asked.

"I'll get it when we take over the world." Darcy smirked.

Icy smirked as she crossed her arms, "well, at least someone here has the priorities straight here."

"So you are letting those idiots get away?" Stormy was a bit angered but the two ignored her, she hung on the outside of the coven. The two were always silently pushing her out of the picture with their plans without considering her, as the brunette was going on about this new plan Stormy was going to get her sister's revenge if they like it or not.

(-)

Stella was a bit on edge since the other day, and the news of the arrest of the people responsible for the attack had only made her more nervous. It was like last time only it was happening to someone else, it does not quite make everything better. Out there was one person left that would be angry, there would be one left to try to "finish" the job. One to rally up more like her, to bring hell down for their crazy ideals.

All it took was just one, she should know.

Leaning in bed she stared up at the ceiling she could remember when it happened, it was a snowy day on the northern moon of Solaria. There was three of them and one of her, then five and then seven. The last few were adults, they should know better but she guessed it is where the monsters get it from. Stella rolled to one side, her mind was focused on the red snow in her mind.

Looking up at the ceiling again thinking of that day.

Pushing herself up she knew that she was going to take her friends to the new café later, to cheer up her friends and maybe lighten up the atmosphere around here. She could need it, in fact they all could use it.


	5. Chapter 5

The café was small but very packed and very expensive which made Stella somewhat winch at the thought of spending half (more then half) of her allowance and not be able to buy the new Matto Gauligo when it is unveiled, but she kept reminding herself it was for her friends. Now as the five buck coffees came she was mentally chanting it as it was some kind of religious enchantment spell.

Musa was feeling a little better, being her friends got her mind off of Darcy. But there was still a small part of her, in the very back of her mind going on and on about her. Wondering why, why is she thinking of her? She is a witch that tried to kill one of her friends and is constantly a bother and she took her possible boyfriend from her. Musa was sipping on a cup of regular coffee as her mind was swimming and her body was on auto-pilot with her friends, she avoided most of the discussions for the night.

This almost went on unnoticed but it did not slow down the night, at the moment the talk had shifted to boyfriends. Needless to say Stella was proud of Sky, as Bloom has yet decided whether or not to see if he wants to go out. Techna became flustered and began to go on about how things were quite fully factored in and other scientific babble. Flora and Musa had no comment about it and passed on the subject, as they were not really interested in it. The night wind down as they left the club and headed back to Alfea before curfew, Musa looked up at the sky to see the raising full moon then down at her friends.

It seems she broke her depression streak, even though her mind would not stop thinking about Darcy she knew the brunette witch was going to be fine. Maybe she try to contact her later on when she learns what her e-mail was but for now she has some friends to keep her in high hopes.

Once back at the school the group split as they stopped by their dorm rooms, each one said good night until it was just Musa and Techna. They stood in front of their room for a moment.

"I just remembered I need to give Bloom some notes on history tomorrow," Techna said as she shifted a bit. "I better go give her them before I forget again, I will be back."

"All right." Musa smiled as her friend walked down the hall, she opened the door and stepped into the dark room as she closed the door behind her, reaching out for the light switch she felt something off and warm. She pulled her hand back quickly before feeling something grasp her throat tightly as she was pushed back into a wall, there was a gleam as the figure moved. It came down towards her head.

(-)

The dorm was silent since Darcy had came back and left again to get some stuff for the plan, Icy had gone for the same reason but Stormy stayed as she was left feeling cheated a bit. First she could not defend her sister and then they took most of her chance at revenge, now she has to go out on a wild goose hunt as there was still those idiots out there running around. She scoffed, what kind of message does that send out?

_We will get our revenge on you, in twenty years._

The witch of storms growled, she wanted so much to grab that pixie's throat and tear it out herself. In fact there had been several times where she just wanted to go nuts but the "plan" held her back, the plan to get into Cloud Tower, the plan to take down Alice as the popular girl, the plan to take the ring of Solaria. If they just did like she wanted it would be simple, just tear them all apart and take what they want. Standing up she realized it was not just about plans but they ignored her, unless it required brawn. But now Knut is here for that so what her use?

Stormy glared at the other two beds when she recalled the crystals, the three points of magic. Their parents gave it to them for an emergency, but Icy had the better idea of using them to take over the universe with them. It was not Darcy's or her's, it was Icy's. A rare smile crossed her face as she walked over to the table, this would screw up everything they had been planning for.

She written down a simple letter and left for Ms. Griffin's office.

The letter simple read:

_**I've had it.**_

_**I am going to request a new room mate.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

(-)

The blade was only an inch away from her head as the figure leaned in close, Musa had felt the person's hot breath on her lips as the hand squeezed her throat a bit. "Why?" Musa struggled to break free as the figure's strange question had gone through her head.

She lifted a finger towards the figure, a surge of energy had focused into one point then it burst out into the figure's body forcing the person to back off allowing Musa to breath and punch the face of her attacker. She flipped on the lights to see a woman in her mid-twenties, long blonde hair and very cold eyes glaring up at her. The woman launched up at music fairy again, aiming for the knife but Musa intercept and grip the hilt of the blade. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You answer me first." the woman snapped then kicked her in the stomach, but the fairy held onto the knife. A growl came from deep within her throat as she delivered another kick to the music fairy again, the result was the same but the third sharp kick had send Musa to stumble a bit as she fell into one of Techna's piles of junk. The woman tried pull the knife out of the wall, Musa took this change and tackled the woman and rushed her to one side of the room.

Outside the window burst as the two fell out, they both summoned their winx forms and broke apart before hitting the ground. They both glared at each as they floated, Musa rose her energy sphere as the woman fired some orbs at her.

"Why?" the woman asked again. "Why did you undo my work? Our work?"

"Our Work?" Musa mimicked in confusion before the thought had hit her, she sneered at the woman. "_YOU._ It was **YOU**." Musa shook with rage as she summoned up her energies, she growled before unleashing her boogie blaster in the woman's direction. As the woman dodged it then took a dive at her, the music fairy was struck down into the ground hard. The woman stood over her, glaring down at Musa.

"She was a _witch_. Why did you save her?" the woman took her fist and slammed it down but missed as Musa jerked around and caught her wrist after it struck the ground, "those creatures do not belong."

Musa place her foot onto the woman's sternum and shoved her away before summoning another burst of energy, this time it found it's mark. The woman was sent flying several feet back and skidded for several more, Musa stood on shaky feet. "That was not right, she did not deserve that."

"She's a monster," the woman yelled. "She is not a superior like us fairies." Musa clinched her teeth, she had charged her attack again then sent her way. The woman smirked, it was just too easy to avoid this one after seeing it twice. But as she floated over the orbs she was taken by surprise, the music fairy had charged at her with her fist pulled back. When the punch came the woman fell back down to the ground harder then before, she could feel some blood coming down the corner of her mouth. She glared up at the fairy flying in to center of the moonlight.

"What is going on here." Musa almost was about to come down when the voice came, the two looked up to see Mrs. Faragonda standing there, the woman took this chance and swung her hand up to crate a bright flash to escape.

"This is not over, moon licker!" the woman shouted as she ran off, she disappeared into the shadows as some of the students came out. Musa was about to fall but she manage by some miracle to stand for five seconds before falling to the ground.

(-)

The witch side of the mall was full since it was going to be a full moon tonight, supplies were in short demand especially for romantic enchantment types. This was frustrating Darcy to no end as she looked over the well picked shelves, nothing but worthless ground peddles. Who needs nutmeg anyway? A bottle of wolfbane, only if you want a good acid trip but nothing else. Lilies. She stopped, She picked up the bottle of crushed peddles recalling that Musa had brought her a bundle of red tiger lilies.

_Lilies, such a romantic gesture._ She put the bottle back then walk away but her mind was a bit of a jumble, maybe she could build off this small gesture but it would be tough. She shrugged it off as she done it before, it was just. _Tougher_ without much help.

"They are all picked over," Icy snapped as they met up. Darcy shrugged but Icy ignored her as she crossed her arms in a tiff of anger, "we are going to be running this one by the seat of our pants."

"Whatever." Darcy shifted, she hated when Icy was focused on extravagant plans of ropes and pulleys when a simple clear cut approach would suffice. But there was no real way to break her consideration, "well I am going to use my charm on her. But I can work with that." Icy shifted with a look of disgust, "is there a problem?"

"Nothing, just nothing." Icy walked away but Darcy glared into her back, the words were biting the back of her throat but never quite came out. Instead the brunette just followed chewing on her own liver along the way, no need to say what she wanted yet. But one day would let her younger sister have it, one day.


	6. Chapter 6

News travels fast, especially on campus when there was an attempt to kill one of the students. The I.D.S. had came to investigate but that was still being looked into as Musa was recovering from the assault, the conclusion the officers came up with is it was the same persons that master mind the park attack to come after the person that saved the witch.

At the moment her friends were waiting to hear from the nurse of her progress, the atmosphere was tense with each girl was left wondering who would do this. Stella was shifting a bit as she was worried about Musa since these type of people are a bit obsessive, there would be no doubt that the attacker would try again in the future. Techna was feeling guilty, she should have stayed by Musa when they entered the room, logically it would be impractical to do so all the time but last night was the one time it really counted. Flora was upset that someone would do such a horrible thing to her, she done nothing to have these bad things happen to her. Bloom was angry, angry that her friend was being tormented all the time and there has to be a way to stop it.

The room was silent but they looked up at one another still wanting for any news, hoping for the best but prepared for the worse.

"Does anyone knows what is her favorite flower?" Stella asked bringing most of the attention towards her but no one said anything. She leaned against the wall with a sigh, the blonde girl was growing more and more anxious for Musa to show up as if nothing had happened. Just waltz in and some what grind her nerves a bit, lately the music fairy had been down and last night was the first time in days she saw her smile. Does someone have something against her being happy?

A few minutes passed as the group was on the edge when a message came up in the digital fairy's e-mail, she quickly checked it to find it was from the head nurse about Musa's recovery. "I got some good news, the nurse had contacted me and Musa is going to be fine. She just worn herself out."

Everyone relaxed a bit, not much but enough to keep from going insane. Stella smiled a bit as she stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to get some sleep, all of this excitement really tired me out." Flora was about to say something but the blonde girl had already left the room, she silent stood up and without saying anything the others understood she was tired as well.

"I think it is best if we all got some sleep too." Bloom followed Flora and Stella's lead. "Good night, Techna."

"Good night." Techna said as the two left leaving her alone in the room, it was a spare room the school keeps for situations like this. Her room was being cordoned off and being repaired so she and Musa would have to stay in this bare room for the time being, for how long is still up in the air. It maybe permanent.

(-)

Musa laid in bed in the medical area of Alfea, the fight with the insane woman had taken a bit out of her but she still remained somewhat conscious even after the sleep spell the nurse casted on her a while ago. Besides being dark with the exception of the moon light streaming through the windows it was lonely since there was no one else here. She stared at the ceiling for a while feeling a bit drowsy, closing her eyes she felt something moving in the room. Her eyes shot open as she sat up, at first there was no one in the darkness but when she turned her head a bit she could make out a form standing there in the corner of the room.

"Sorry to wake you." Came a calm tone the place Musa on edge, it was not the woman but it could be someone much worse. Darcy slowly stepped into the dim light as the music fairy was preparing what she could to transform, "don't worry. I am not here to hurt you."

"That does not exactly set my mind at ease," Musa shifted. The two stared at each other for the short time until she spoke again, "what do you want?"

"To talk." Darcy smiled as she crossed her arms, for the first time Musa notice that the witch was wearing a long sleeved blouse, it was still a dark color but it was defiantly not her usual attire. "And thank you for, finding me."

"I would have done it for anyone." Musa was uncomfortable, it showed as Darcy lean in closer. Swallowing hard they locked eyes, "really, I would have."

"Cute little Musa," the witch leaned in a bit closer as she traced a finger across one cheek causing the music fairy to blush. Darcy smiled as she lean in closer, "just putting up a strong front. Trying not to get hurt." Musa grew a little angry at the statement and pulled away from her which somewhat amused her, it was going so smoothly. "Would you do the same for Stella? Even _after_ what she said?"

"Yes, I would." Musa was about to fall off her bed as she backed away from Darcy, the brunette was intimately close. "Wouldn't someone do that for you?" Darcy lean back as Musa relaxed and for a moment there was an expression on her face that could not be read, Musa wonder if she had happened on a nerve.

"I've got people." Darcy's voice was a little off, trembling and almost hoping up in pitch. If Musa was not somewhat scared of her she would had laughed, but Darcy shrugged it off. "My sisters would help, they did not know where to find me."

"So what would happen if I did not show up?" Musa spoke, "would they come looking for you?" Darcy grimaced as she crossed her arms, Musa was feeling guilty for this but the witch had pushed her buttons in the past and now it was her turn. "Would Riven?"

Darcy growled, "I dumped him. That is all you have to know."

"So, you just use people a thrill?" Musa was now on the offensive, she knew to never to trust someone that wanted to kill you in a parking lot, even if you _did_ save them. "Or is to boost your self esteem."

"What are you now, a psychiatrist?" Darcy was mad, she hated being psychoanalyzed by anyone. Much less a fairy, who was still a freshmen. "I think I will just go."

"You cannot really blame me," Musa said as the witch was getting ready to leave. Darcy stopped for a moment to look back.

"No." with that she left.

(-)

It has been hours since they returned to their room and Icy was about to blow, knut was hiding away in the lower corridors of the school as Pepe was under one of the beds. Darcy left a shot while ago to began to ensnare Musa into her web, and Stormy was still not back, Ms. Griffin was not one just to assign a room to any snotnose punk that walked through the door. But of course she has a sneaking suspicion that Ms. Griffin would know something of their plans, but that would be far fetched to think the elder witch would break up the Trix sisters on suspicion alone.

Icy growled before kicking a table over to relieve some of her stress, maybe it was immature of her to act out but everything was falling apart all around her. It was an entire two years of planing blowing up in her face, she kicked the table again.

"Stupid brat." Icy growled as she paced back and forth before looking up to see a massager was standing in the doorway holding something, "yes?"

"A massage from the head office," the pale massager held up a letter. Icy stomped over and snatched up the letter from his hand, as the door slammed the massager was still holding her hand up but with just one finger extended.

Icy quickly opened and read over the letter, it was one ordering all of Nancy Trix's things to be moved into dorm room 201. Icy crumbled the paper as it was clear what has to be done, throwing out the letter as she walked out.

201, she thought she had heard that number before as it was Lucy Westeria's room. Icy took her fist and pounded away against the door for several minutes waiting for her sister to show herself, some of the other students were peeking out of their rooms out of curiosity and ducked back in when Icy glared at them. She backed away as she was breathing hard, face red from angry.

"Ms. Trix?" a soft voice came from behind, Icy spun on her heels ready to tear the one foolish enough to speak to her in this state and saw the familiar face of Mirta. "If you are looking for Lucy she is gone for the night, something about celebrating with a friend."

"Did she say which friend?" Icy's tone caused the girl to flinch a bit as she shook her head, Icy sighed as she blew passed her. Stormy would be smart enough to avoid her the first night of moving out, Icy would face her later but for now she would wait until she was ready for the her point of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Wouldn't someone do that for you?"_

_"So what would happen if I did not show up?"_

These words were going through her head as she was going back to Cloud Tower but at a slow pace, the thought of what would have happened if she had not been found by Musa chilled her a bit knowing the out come. She shoved it aside, it was that kind of thinking that would screw up the plan. It would ruin her rep as an evil witch, and something like last time she was involved with someone for real romantic interest would happen again. Not exactly the most pleasant thought for her, trying to place those words to one side they just pressed on and annoyed her.

_"Wouldn't someone do that for you?"_

_"So what would happen if I did not show up?"_

Darcy scoffed a bit at her own mind, there was no doubt that someone would look for her as she is important. She was not the type to go out on all nighters so if she did not show up in the morning someone would suspect something was wrong but then what? Go on as if she was not gone? Looked for her in the wrong places? Just take what they need off her corpse at the morgue?

_"Wouldn't someone do that for you?"_

_No, no one would._ Darcy thought.

_"So what would happen if I did not show up?"_

_I do not want to think about that._

(-)

She was the first one to come check in on Musa when the Nurse's office had opened, the others were still asleep which surprised the music fairy. It seemed that there was something important she wanted to say a lone with her, especially after yesterday.

"Hey, Stell. I was not expecting you here so early." Musa was a bit surprised by the blonde's appearance, "how are you?"

"Doing fine." Musa half lied, she was smiling and Stella did not want to push on her. She looked up at her friend, "is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Musa." Stella nodded, how do you bring up a subject like this at a moment like this. Maybe if she just start it would come out, "about these crazy people, I really don't understand what their problem is but I bet they have a screw loose."

"Stella," Musa wanted to know where she was getting at this but the same look she gave at the hospital was here again. A small pit formed in the bottom of her stomach before she nodded, "go on."

Stella swallowed hard, it was hard to talk about this stuff. "When I was visiting one of my mother's palaces a bunch of kids decided to torment me, I used a bit of dark magic to scare them off. I thought it was pretty much over but the adults came with next time," Stella stopped for a moment as she remembered. "Seventeen broken bones and one blood transfusion, that is what they did to me because I draw half of my powers from the moon."

"Stella?" Musa was surprise to hear this about her friend, she never really knew about this but it was not exactly an everyday conservation starter. She was going to try to comfort the princess but the nurse had came in to announce more of her friends was coming to check in on her, she shot a fast glance at Stella as she looked over with pleading eyes not to tell them. They came in seeing the two smile, "hi."

"Good morning, Musa." Flora said. "I stop by to see how you are doing."

"The I.D.S said we can have our rooms back in a few days, but is there something you want from it later?" Techna asked. Musa shook her head, she looked them as they talked her hoping to make her feel better. Musa often looked over towards Stella who was acting naturally but there was a small look in her eye, grief or regret or maybe sadness she could not tell but Stella had told her something that maybe not many knew about. Musa had gotten a new insight that she would never expected, nor did want to see it again.

(-)

Stormy had stumbled into the room after the wild night with Lucy to avoid Icy's wrath, she does know that somewhere down the road that they would have to face each other again one way or another but at the moment she wanted to get away from her bossiness. Mirta looked up from her homework to see both girls fall into their beds looking completely wasted from a night of partying, or so she thought from the reeking smell of alcohol from both of them. Mirta sighed, when she had pictured going to Cloud Tower it would be one more enjoyable then this. So far she had been laughed at, put down and lost her friendship with her only friend here. Maybe it was a mistake coming here, perhaps she should go back home after this semester.

"What's your problem?" a slight slurred version of the words were spoken by the weather witch, she was laying on her back trying to pass out with no luck. Mirta ignored her as she went on working, the witch leaned her head back staring up at the ceiling. She knew that look, "okay, I see. Lushy, dumped ya' for Icy, didn't she?" Mirta kept on going doing her homework, looking over Lucy was out like a light. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

Mirta stopped for a moment wondering what does the weather witch want as she looked up at her. "I don't know what you are talking about, I just want to get this done."

"Why?" Stormy sat up despite the thumbing vain in her temple, the young witch ignored her. "Ya' remind me of someone when I first came here, always trying her hardest to be the best by studying hard."

"Please just let me finish this," Mirta raised her voice a bit before finishing up one subject to another. Stormy watched silently as she felt drowsy and laid back down to let her mind drift away, she remembered those days when Icy and Darcy were pushing a freshman around for their own pleasure until she broke under their control. Stormy slowly drifted off into sleep thinking of how Mirta reminded her so much of, well, herself.

Sorry for the long wait, I just got a new laptop and I had to break it in quick.


	8. Chapter 8

The dorm was empty as expected, there was none of the feature comforts they had worked so hard to place into their own dorm room and since this was just temporary it would have to remain this way for some time. Musa was sitting on the edge of the bare cot, Techna was using her portable computer to catch up on her homework. Nether really did anything to better the situation but just sit around waiting for someone or something to break this disturbing little trend, laying down Musa stared up at the ceiling as Techna looked over a bit worried. Logically it was only natural to try to help her but also would it help? Looking over again she knew she had to talk to her but Musa was not exactly one to wear her heart on her sleeves, sort of speak.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Number crunching." Techna went back to going through the potions again, she found her mouth was dry as the room became silent again. _Go on, break this cycle._ "What about you?"

Musa shifted a bit, she was thinking of Darcy and the encounter last night and should she tell anyone else about it? Techna was trustworthy so maybe she could explain her predicament she could help sort out a solution to her problem, Musa sat up drawing her knees up to her chest while doing so. "Promise not to tell anyone this?"

"All right." Techna was nervous of what Musa was going to tell her, it seems important if she does not want anyone else to know about it.

"Last night in the medical ward Darcy came to visit me," Musa shifted a bit. "To _thank_ me for saving her. But we had a little chat and I think I had hit a nerve with her." she looked over at Techna was silently curious yet stunned to hear that one of the people that is constantly tormenting them had visit last night for a small "visit". Musa could read the expression on her friend's face, "hard to believe but I know there is something about her that is more than it seems."

"Do you really think so? Witches have been known to pull this kind of thing?" Techna wanted to out and out say that Darcy was lying and leading Musa into a trap but it was not proven, it was just assumptions without solid proof.

"I really don't know." Musa's tone dropped a bit as she fell back into bed, "I really cannot say I am willing to place my life in her hands but I could talk to her without having to transform." Techna eyed her friend with care as she was sounding like she was beginning to develop a crush, but that could be just her imagination. Musa was left to wonder about what is happening her, "would you mind if I went to talk to Stella for a minute?"

Techna moved a bit uncomfortably at the mention of Stella's name, she knew that the blonde girl was more adopted for "romantic" situations. This worried her a bit but all she really said was, "did you want to walk with?"

Musa shook her head, "no. I'll be fine." she slipped off her bed on her way out of the room but stopped for a minute, "thanks for the offer though."

"Just a little technical support." Techna said as Musa left.

(-)

Darcy was not surprise to find Stormy had left them out to dry but she really did not care after an entire night of sleep. Icy had gone out for something she was babbling about and Knut was getting better glasses that he would like to wear, leaving the dorm to herself. Which was a rare luxury for her and she was going to enjoyed every minute of it even if it kills her. At the moment she was bundled up in her comforter like a toasty warm cinnamon bun, she was going to sleep the afternoon away but she was half awake. In truth she was thinking of Musa in many ways, how to crush her spirit, how to bend her until she snaps, how to wind her around her finger, how does she look in a bikini.

The last one she kicked herself several times which kept coming back every now and again, not that they disturbed her but it was going to break her focus on the task at hand which was the dragonfire. Then she could teach those punks a lesson and take anyone she wants, no one would be crazy enough to go against the queen of an universe. Right?

_"I think the strap broke," Musa said as the bikini was barely being held on._

"Damn it!" Darcy shot up out of her bed a bit annoyed at her mind, she knew she would not be able to lay back down if that is all she could think of. Looking down at herself most of her bruise was disappearing so she considered going out for the rest of the day, perhaps find a new play thing to keep her mind occupied for now. Someone like Musa she could get frustrated and make cry, she looked so sweet and open when she cried. Darcy growled at the thoughts again, this was unrealistic for her to be developing such a crush this fast. But it was happening, and maybe it had been there for a while now.

She stop by her wardrobe for a quick change of clothes into something a bit less revealing then her usual mannerism but enough to be a show off, she did not want any of those nasty cutting rumors running around now. Not there were not some going around now she does not like, shrugging it off she headed out of the dorm to wonder around Cloud Tower. Whatever it maybe or wherever she is if she is not thinking of Musa.

_"Geez, now my thong wants to fall apart now."_

(-)

Musa stood in front of Stella's private dorm ready to knock when the door opened and the blonde princess stepped out. She looked a bit bewildered as they almost collided, "Musa, I was about to see you."

"Well I am glad because I need to talk to you about something important," Musa was rubbing the back of her neck as she was looking away from her in an embarrassed manner. Stella raised a brow as she knew that look and what it meant, the music fairy had a crush. Stella gestured Musa into her room as she stepped aside silently glade she was going to talk about this and not the recent turn of events, while it was horrible there was a healthy limit one can beat themselves up for something they have no control over. Musa took a seat on the edge of Stella's bed as she try to find the right words, there was only one way to go with this one. "I have this friend, and she has kind of a problem about something, someone actually."

"Really?" Stella in a fake convinced tone, Musa could see right trough it but she was not about to criticize her actions. "Well what is her problem?"

"Well, she has another friend that several students from another school picks on and, well it is hard to explain in the right way." Musa was wondering if there was a right way to explain it. "You see she had helped one of the students and they were a little grateful and now she is having a small, crush on them."

"Really?" Stella was surprised by what Musa had just told her as she began to blush a bit, it must have been hard for the girl to at least half lie about this crush. Stella steeled herself a bit to give some advice on this love, "if she really cares then maybe she try to see if this other student is, _open_ to such relationships and be on ready for any let downs if she does not want to be friendly. But tell her to be careful, love can be very fickle." Stella swallowed hard at what she had said, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "And don't worry, there is always someone here to help her."

Musa nodded, "thanks."

"Now I have to ask you about these new shoes I got yesterday," Stella went to get a box with a pair of silver high heels. Musa rubbed the back of her neck trying to think of a way to get out of this situation but in a nice way, "I think Bloom is better at this stuff and I heard she is looking for someone to model this new skirt for someone before she goes see Brandon."

"Really, I did not hear about a date."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Musa lied. "But maybe you can help her."

Stella nodded as she lead her out of her dorm room, "well no date is complete without some hair accessories."

"Thanks for your help," Musa walk back to her dorm room. Her mind was a bit of a jumble with what Stella said about "her friend's" predicament and the words she had said, in light of what had happened in the last few days it was somewhat nice to know that she can fall and someone will catch her.

It probably what is wrong with Darcy, maybe she needs somebody to catch her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

She had finished at last after so much work to keep up with some "extra" assignments from a few teachers that kind of disagree with her philosophy about fairies, she was concern if there was a rule against this but shrugged it off. The pressure cannot crush her as her family was counting on her to get through this like her mother and her mother and so on, she cannot disappoint her family. Mirta had no where to be for the moment and just stayed in her room where it was just her and her alone leaving her some time to sort some of her thoughts out, which were about her friend turning her back to her. Not much of a friend if she just drop the young witch like a hot potato, it makes you wonder how much did Lucy valued their friendship back home?

"Hello Pixie-pop." A familiar voice brought her attention to the door as the new room mate strolled in, she was holding something in her hand that could be her items from her old room but Mirta did not care to ask what it is. Stormy set her bag onto a table, "what's with you?" Mirta silently ignored the weather witch, it was bad enough the one of the witches that took her friend away. There was nothing she could say, not out loud anyway. Stormy lean her head a bit as she curiously wonder what is the redhead's problem was, out in the open she very opportunity and mouthy but here behind closed doors she is silent as a tomb. "What are you so silent about?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Mirta snapped, she was trying to ignore her new room mate. She knew it was not going to work but it was worth some effort, suddenly having arms being placed around her which caused her to suddenly try to pull away. "Just leave me alone!"

Stormy laughed insanely as the redhead staggered to regain her balance before lean forward, she has a sheepish grin as she watched Mirta glared through her. Stormy noticed how much of a witch she resembled if she just drop the whole "love and peace" persona, in fact she could be one of the meanest witch to grace the halls of Cloud Tower. "What's the matter? You can tell me?" she pulled away from the other witch, "is it your friend? I know it feels, since I knew someone like her."

Mirta just turn away trying to ignore the storm witch, but she did look over at her shoulder at her. "What happen to her?"

"She became their soldier ant, it was not a pretty sight." Stormy crossed her arms, "and then she got sick of it all."

Mirta faced away from the weather witch, it seemed what she had said had no effect on her. But she did look back with a strong expression of concern, "will Lucy be okay?"

Stormy let the smile drop and shaking her head she answered as honestly as she can, "I cannot answer that one."

(-)

There was real direction she planned in her small walk, in fact she really had no clue were she had been in the last hour except it was real "foresty". Darcy had nothing on her mind except for _her_, it started out like this when Darcy was a sophomore at Cloud Tower and it ended in a horrid, disastrous train wreck of a break-up. There was a pit in her stomach every time she thought about it that made her queasy every time she thought of it, the whole thing was a mess from the beginning with the teasing from her "fellow" students for dating a fairy to _her_ and the control the fairy had over her as _she_ lead her to believe that she was the one wrapping _her_ around her finger. Since then Darcy had pretty much shut herself off, no one is allowed to get close to her at all. In a way that one person that hurt her the most was the one that made her into the witch she is today.

Darcy stopped, somewhere and some how she had came onto Alfea grounds as she could tell from the sickeningly sweet flowers and the dead give away of the towers of the school poking just a little bit in this distance. She had not stopped because of where she was, she stopped because she had someone very important.

Musa needed some time to think, of why she has to go for the wrong people for the wrong reasons. When her mother died she really did not find much support from her father, sure he tried very hard and it impacted him deeply but when time passed he became more distant from her, going on tours every now and again. He brought her along some times during the summer but when school was in she never really saw much of him, there was times it was so bad she could not pick him from a line up. Riven, she was a fool to even think she could ever get his attention. Musa felt like she had dodged a bullet there, perhaps she should thank Darcy later on.

_Darcy._ There was another one, it would just lead to heartbreak later on. Musa sighed as it seemed hopeless, the idea was depressing and now she had taken a small walk around the campus to clear out such ideas. There was a garden that the student body often helps take care of, she comes here when she needed to be alone.

But she was not alone, that was something she knew for sure as she found some else already there.

They stood apart from each other, unsure of what to say to each other eyeing each other as the wind subtly blew around them rustling their hair a bit. They were feeling unease and unsure of what to do, one part of them was on the defensive as the other wanted to launch the offensive at the first sight of aggression.

Darcy could take her spirit and crack it easily to satisfy her ego then throw her away, but she just stand there silent and staring at the music fairy.

Musa wanted to talk to the witch of the voids but restrained herself to avoid more pain, why place herself in the same predicament over and over again? Her eyes would not leave the brunette. The wind kicked up as they stood apart from each other with their own emotions wrestling around deep inside themselves.

The next step they take will change everything.


	10. Chapter 10

She saw the little annoyance coming from a mile away, the papers in hand and a wicked smirk on her face. She has little patience for this kind of crap from her, her nerves were frayed by Stormy's actions and Darcy's bout of depression.

As it stands now there was no room for Lucy's sucking up right now.

"Icy." she regret standing out in the crowd like this as the Freshmen approached her with the homework in on hand and the look of "I want to hang out" on her face which disgusted the winter witch. "Finished them today like you said and with extra credit."

"Good." Icy snatched up the papers from Lucy's hand as she watched for anyone that would turn her in, "next time don't be so public."

"Maybe next time we can meet at your dorm or mine."

_Not even if I had ogres ripping me apart bone by bone._ Icy wanted to say but something clicked, she could play her cards right there might be a chance of getting back at Stormy. Putting on some charm Icy played out the rarely seen friendly angle, "all right. Maybe next we can meet at your room." the look Lucy had was a mixture of shock, delight and eagerness which sickened her to a degree. If it was not for the family dispute she would had used her ice coffin on the Freshmen right there and then. Walking away from the sickening scene a plan was forming in her mind for when she met up with her sister it is going to get very ugly very fast.

(-)

"I'm telling you, I do not have a surprise date with Brandon." Bloom wonder where does Stella gets these things is beyond her but the last hour the two has done nothing but trying to figure out which dress goes with the butterfly clips. Stella ignored her before pulling out a shimmery silver top.

"Musa said you had a date planned." Stella held the top up to Bloom then shook her head, "nope, goes against the hair."

"Stella." the redhead took her blonde friend by the shoulders trying to get through to her, "I do **NOT** have a date with anyone."

Stella looked a bit confused but now it had sunken in that Musa had lied about the whole date thing. Feeling a little hurt she slowly put the top away but then lifted out a purple blouse. "How about a night out on the town?"

"Stella." Bloom dragged out her name a bit as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, she has some homework that has to be done before the next exam. Stella held up the blouse to her, "Stella!"

"What?"

"I have a paper to finish and I just started just before you came in." Bloom waved a hand towards a few blank pieces of paper sitting on the desk. Stella took the hint and slowly lowered the blouse causing Bloom to feel bad. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to snap at you."

"No, you're right. I better go now."

"Stella wait," Bloom reach out to stop her friend from leaving her room in such a down state. "I promise if I get this finished and I pass maybe we will have a night on the town."

Stella smiled as she nodded. Feeling better she had gone to leave but stopped for a second to say one last thing. "And I'll invite the boys along too, I know how much you want to ask Brandon out."

"STELLA!"

(-)

Police work was not a specialist's job. It is more for the I.D.S. or M.P.P.D. which went to a different academy but Riven was willing to make an exception for Darcy, even if he can get back with her. A little deluded but determined he had pressured Timmy into hacking into the M.P.P.D.'s mainframe and catching the suspect's image from the archives and last known address and went off into the more "undesirable" part of Magix.

It has been sometime since he came to a place as bad as this. The buildings were old, worn and appeared abandoned from the outside with graffiti sprayed on many of the walls. There was alleyways that some guys back at Red Fountain will not go down even if one pays them, Riven scoffed a bit as he considers them pussies. He paused for a moment at an intersection to get a good deep breath of the grimy air it felt like something he had not experienced in a long time.

It felt like home.

Walking a bit he had encountered some less then savory people that gave strange looked which he would in turn gave a dirty one back. He stopped before the building where the suspect supposably lives, a small apartment above a run down bar that had seen better days. The moment he stepped in he knew from the glares of everyone around him there would be trouble but headed for the bartender, who was an old ogre wiping down some cracked glasses, and pulling out a photograph from his pocket and sliding it cross the counter.

"Seen her around?"

The ogre looked down at the photo then up at Riven. The first reaction was to laugh at the cherry haired man before taking his fist and pounding him into a fine paste. What he had done instead was eyed the guys in a corner table who got his drift and began to slowly to circle around the specialist as he was waiting for an answer. The ogre look at the photo again, "yeah. I'd seen her a few times. Used to live upstairs with my bro until something went down."

Riven nodded. The ogre had laid on a bit thick with divorce and such and such like losing his car and being forced out of the more nicer parts of the ogre realm as a few guys grasp the back of a couple of chairs while Riven was oblivious from it. He nodded half listening to the babble wondering where is he hiding her as one man snuck up behind him ready to knock twinkle toes out. Moving fast his face met the bar counter as his nose and jaws suffered from the sheer impact with such force he reeled back before fall flat on the floor unmoving.

"Anyone else want to try?" Riven taunted as he place one foot onto the man's chest. One to his right with a chair ready to be thrown picked it up and charged at him. Riven ducked underneath one swing and driven his fist into his throat as the man's buddy followed up with a switchblade which he kicked out of his hand and perform a roundhouse kick into his temple sending the goon into one table. Riven approached the ogre as the remaining men cleared a path for him. "I am going to ask again, seen her **_around_**?"

The ogre shook his head. "Not lately." Riven was peeved as he turned away from the bartender on his way out of the bar and would have left if he had not heard what the bartender muttered under his breath. "Fruit."

Riven spun on his heels and cracked his knuckles.

(-)

They were standing apart from each other not knowing what to say to each other as they just stood there. What do you say to one of your worst enemies? Hello, I love you? Light my fire? Love me two times? Touch me? Sing the Alabama song? Musa did not know what she wanted to do as she was a bit afraid to open herself only to be hurt again. Darcy did not know what to do here as she is just calking this one as a crush and nothing more. They did the only natural thing they can do.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Musa looked down at the flower bed to the left of them trying to come up with something better to say. "What have you been up to since last time?"

"Stormy's moved out. Icy's insane and I am out here being bored out of my mind." Darcy stepped towards Musa as the music fairy stepped back once which made her a bit curious. Darcy smiled which caused Musa to blush a bit and tried to hide it which in turn made her feel more better as she was on the right track. In fact she would go through with her little idea anyway. "But what about you? Something seems different about you?"

"Me?" Musa blanked out a bit trying to find anything interesting to talk about that does not start with _I love you_ but failed badly. "I just got some advice from a friend about something personal but that is about it."

"Really? What kind of advice?" Darcy was very close and was making the music fairy nervous. She reached out to place an arm over on bare shoulder, "_love advice_?" Musa was now as red as a tomato as the arm wrapped around to pull her close to Darcy. They felt their hot breathes on each others lips and the heat coming off from their bodies made their hearts race which they both felt. Musa was feeling very weak and felt the magnetic pull of Darcy as the witch secretly laughed as she was leading the butterfly into the web. Lips met for the time. It was passionate but sweet. It was brief but felt like an eternity. Musa broke it off as she looked deep into the witch's eyes before pushing away.

"I got to go." Musa was a bit panicked as she was stumbling away but stopped for a minute when she snapped her fingers. In a burst of pink energy a small plastic card appeared in her hand. "Here," she toss the card towards Darcy before running off leaving Darcy alone in the Alfea garden holding her number and alone.

The witch cursed herself as the plan was now back firing.


	11. Chapter 11

Who knows why she had done it but she liked every minute of it. Almost floating on cloud nine she was trying very hard to keep her feet on the ground on her way to her room. It was one of the most special kiss she had ever encounter in life. Her mother once said when you meet the one you will know in the kiss.

"Musa?" Techna broke her dream-like state when she had come into the dorm without even realizing it. This was a little confusing of what to do as from her perspective it seemed she had a love spell had been cast on her. Of course when she had came to a logical conclusion like this last time she almost blew herself up and turned everyone to stone in the Blackmud swamp yet she was very worried about her, the android side of her said to break the spell quickly but her human side said wait. "Did something happen on your walk?"

Musa blinked as she came back to reality. "I am fine. Just, I just had a very good thing happen in the garden." Musa sat down on the edge of her bed as her room mate was clearly seeing through her facade. Musa looked a bit guilty as she had enjoyed it, she did not want to admit she had enjoyed the kiss. Techna's expression told her she was waiting for an explanation and Musa wanted to tell someone about this, just to keep her feet on the ground and from being hurt again. "I am going to tell you something but I do not want everyone else to know this. Especially Bloom or Ms. Faragonda."

"There would be only one logical explanation." Techna watched Musa look down at her feet with a mix of disappointment and excitement. It was the same way she would look at Timmy when she thought of him so Techna kind of knew what she was going through there. She sighed before sitting next to her. "What did she do exactly?"

Musa eyes seemed to shimmered a bit. "Well. We, _talked_ about things. Then we kissed, and very deeply too." Musa was blushing after finishing and looking away expecting Techna to say something logical or best analysis but the digital fairy just sat there silently unsure what to do. This situation was a little out of the digital fairy's range and knew one person that could help with this.

(-)

She was walking back into the room seeing the clothes strewn all over the one side of the room as Bloom was more focused on finishing her paper unnoticing to her presence. It was strange but from the looks of the scene she could have guessed that Stella had stopped by to give Bloom some fashion advice. Flora sat down silently as she checked her plants. When Bloom had pushed away from the desk for a small stretch she was surprise to see Flora as she was being very quiet. "Flora?"

"Hi, Bloom." Flora smiled. "I did not want to bother you."

"That's all right Flora. You don't bother me." Bloom return to the exam when someone knocked at the door which she was going to answer since she was closer but Flora had beaten her to the punch. She was curious why Musa and Techna was there. Techna was behind Musa a bit as if trying to keep her from running for some reason and Musa seemed very reluctant to be here in the first place. But they walked into the room after Flora gestured them inside. "What brings you guys here?"

"There is a small situation that I cannot logical tend to." Techna said as Musa fidgeted a bit looking like she did not want to be here at all, in fact she kept on glaring at Techna who ignored it. "Can you help Musa?"

"It is nothing. Really." Musa said as she tried to back away from the others but stayed when they were all staring at her waiting for her to explain herself, Musa did not want to even get into this and was surprised that Techna was forcing her into this. She looked at them and decided to breakdown. "It is just I met someone, that is all."

"You met someone?" Bloom said a bit surprised but happy as she completely put the homework on hole to know more. "Tell us, what is he like?"

Musa was a little afraid to tell the truth so she just had to half lie on this one. Hopefully this time it would not go as badly as it did with Stella. "All I can tell you that she is dark and very much a loner."

Bloom and Flora looked at each other as the natural thought that it was Riven. They looked at here with a brow raised then it hits them. "Did you just say _she_?" Bloom asked.

"I better go now." Musa was trying to hard to get out of this situation but Flora had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweety." Flora spoke in a calm and loving tone. "We are not judging. We were just curious of who this girl is?"

"She can be a pain every once in a while but lately she has been kind of me." Musa half lied. She did not want to blurt out that her "friend" was Darcy Trix and make this worse then it is. "That is all you are getting out of me."

"It might help if you told us more about this girl." Bloom leaned in a bit close as she wonder who was this girl and if she knew her.

"Musa. You can tell us, you can trust us." Flora said. Musa looked at the brunette girl and then at the fairy haired girl before looking over at Techna who giving the look of approval.

"It is a fact that friends that are more open to each other about these things are more likely to help each other." she said which cinched it for her. Musa took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It is Darcy."


End file.
